


Coming Clean

by elementalv



Category: Flintstones
Genre: Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m going to hell for a number of reasons. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

“Fred? What’s wrong?”

“Oh. Hey Barney.” Fred sighed. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Try saying that to someone who doesn’t know you.” Barney sat next to Fred. “Come on. Tell your best friend.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Fred.”

“All right,” he said on a sigh. “It’s just — Wilma and I, we’re not doing so good right now.”

“You’re not?” Barney inched a little closer. “Why? What’s going on?”

Fred swallowed hard. “I have these — feelings.”

“What — what kind of feelings?”

Fred looked at him and scarcely dared believe he saw his own faint hope echoed in Barney’s eyes. “Feelings for you,” he whispered.

“Oh, Fred!”


End file.
